


Kiss and Tell

by Magiccatprincess



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, could be read as shippy - Freeform, or strong friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9961526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiccatprincess/pseuds/Magiccatprincess
Summary: Set after episode 20. Late at night, Beethoven and Mozart have talk about Mozart's lover of 17.





	

Mozart wasn't too surprised when the door to his room opened and someone walked in. The size of the footsteps did come as a surprise though. He had expected Kanae to come check on him. And for her to barge in with more questions, she had followed him around all day after all. Not that he had much answers to give... especially not the kind of answers the girl would understand.  

Instead it was Beethoven who walked into the bedroom. The white-haired man walked over to the bed and sat down near Mozart's pillow. 

For several minutes the two of them stayed in a comfortable silence. It was Beethoven who spoke first. "It is late." 

"Way too late too still be up." Mozart answered a small grin on his face. He shifted on his bed, so his shoulders brushed against Lud-kun's knees. 

Beethoven returned Mozart's smile. "How was it?" 

Surprised by the question Mozart set up and looked at Beethoven, a smirk formed on his face. "Lud-kun!" Mozart exclaimed dragging out Beethoven's name. "Who would have thought you'd ask me to kiss and tell! Okay let's see my lover of seventeen was-" 

"The music Wolf." 

Mozart huffed and leaned back against the other. "How did you know?" 

"It made sense." Beethoven said with a small shrug. "It doesn't explain everything, but enough. So," Beethoven met Mozart's blue eyes. "How was it?" 

Slowly the smirk on Mozart's face made way for a much softer look. The composer pulled his knees closer to himself and looked at his hand. "Familiar..." Wonderfully familiar and still just as helpful to.. Letting it out, as back then. Letting out a content sigh Mozart looked at the ceiling. "Wonderful too..." 

Beethoven smiled. Wolf seemed very different now. So very different than he had been a week ago. But in a sense, right now Wolf was exactly like the music he was describing. Familiar and oh so wonderful too. "So you found the fun you were looking for?" 

Blinking in surprise Mozart lifted his gaze to fully look at Ludwig again. "Who says I'm done?" Letting out a small breath Mozart perked up. "You should come with me some time! If you're up for fun again." That last part was said in a sulking-like tone.  

By now Mozart was glad he had started leaving Otowa to stroll, but that did not take away that hurt, cramped feeling that came when he banned from pulling pranks. And Mozart hated that déja vu that came with it.  

Worst of all was that hollow feeling from breaking his promise. Rolling his shoulders Mozart tried to ease the tension from his body. The young man glanced at the window, it was still dark  outside, but maybe he could leave a little earlier today... 

"I'd enjoy going on that stroll with you." 

Eyes widening Mozart pulled away, sitting on his knees. "You would?!" He asked in a volume too loud for the calm atmosphere they'd been in until now. 

Beethoven nodded solemnly. "I would." Perhaps going along with Mozart knowing also prevent that silly Motes panic. "On one condition." 

"Condition?" Mozart tilted his head. 

"You will not go to bed without dinner again." Beethoven declared, tone leaving no room for argument. "In fact you can come downstairs right now to eat my masterpie-" 

Beethoven stopped talking when Mozart's stomach gurgled loudly. 

Giggling Mozart looked at his stomach. He was still smiling when his lifted his head to look at Beethoven. "You got some leftover gyoza for me?"


End file.
